forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tulmene
| races = | religion = | currency = | population1 = 4,200 | popyear1 = 1357 | population2 = 3,600 | popyear2 = 1370 | exports = Shipbuilding, fish | allegiances = Nelanther Isle pirates, Velen | government = | rulertype = Mayor | ruler1 = Jos Knightson | ruleryear1 = 1370 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Tulmene was a small settlement on the south coast of the Tethyr Peninsula. Tulmene was known for being the largest fishing village in the region. The village also occasionally traded goods with merchants. History By 1357 DR, Tulmene was one of the few settlements on the Tethyr Peninsula that had escaped attack by the Nelanther pirates. This was due to a secret agreement with the pirates. In exchange for immunity from the pirates, Tulmene regularly provided them with information on the movements of merchant ships in The Race. In order to gather such intelligence, the Tulmene fishing fleet effectively acted as a vast scouting network. In 1358 DR, an inhabitant of Tulmene named Boltborm witnessed the Red Knight defending Tethyr. When Queen Zaranda visited Tulmene in Eleasias of 1367 DR, she quickly discovered the pirates operating there. After confronting the mayor and battling the pirates at the docks in a chaotic skirmish, Zaranda appointed the honest guard Jos Knightson as the new mayor. With the pirates gone, law and order was restored. Without the prosperous trade from the pirates, Tulmere saw a drop in wealth and quality of life. This led some inhabitants to resent Queen Zaranda's actions. By 1370 DR, many of the citizens had grown accustomed to the lawful life of Tulmene, but some still continued to chase dealings with pirates. Jakar Pyllam, Junior (son of the upstanding and honest Jakar Pyllam, Senior) had reestablished dealings with some of the pirates. Jakar sold at least one tenth of the new ships from his father's shipyard to the pirates. He was able to get away with it by claiming that these ships were "lost at sea" or "captured by pirates" on their maiden voyages when they were in fact already paid for by the pirates in secret. Guildmaster Tormos Ollday also continued to trade with pirates, instead using several front businesses. The mayor of Tulmere himself secretly encouraged connections with the pirates after being blackmailed when his daughter was kidnapped. Culture Despite Tulmene being home to more experienced sailors, the fishermen of Tulmene and Port Kir fostered a rivalry. This rivalry was adopted by the citizens of the two fishing villages and sometimes led to conflict. After the destructive battle between the massed forces of Queen Zaranda and the pirates in 1367 DR, two docks and a ship had been razed, due to the use of smoke powder. As a result, smoke powder was thereafter illegal in Tulmene. The Black Dog of Murtaan haunted the last docking berth on Deadman's Dock. People approaching a ship docked there would hear the snarling of the hound. Continuing to approach would lead the eyes and features of the dog to form until it was able to chase away intruders. Places of interest Landmarks ;Pyllam Shipyards :One of the most prominent shipyards in Tulmene, the Pyllam Shipyards were created and owned by Jakar Pyllam, Senior. Having started his life as a beggar, Jakar sympathized with the unemployed and would always employ anyone he met who was out of work. ;Fishermen's Warehouse :Used by the Guild of Fishmongers and the fishermen of Tulmene, this warehouse was the largest on the eastern docks. ;The Wavelord's House :After the church of Umberlee was burned by the pirates during their battle with Queen Zaranda in 1367 DR, the building was restored as a temple to Valkur. Ilmar N'Rys became the local priest and within a year the temple had a steady flock. Taverns ;Tulmene's Tower :In 1370 DR, this tavern was one of the largest buildings in Tulmene, spanning over four stories. Tulmene's Tower served high-quality food and drink with a price to match. The owner, Gevaal Tylemn, was so grateful to Zaranda for liberating Tulmene of pirates that he offered free accommodation to any passing royalty. ;The Fast Sails :Known as one of the fairest-priced taverns in Tulmene, The Fast Sails was opened and run by a retired sailor named Jaxom Lestar. Jaxom was known for his friendliness and honesty and would punish thieves or con-men harshly if he caught them. ;The Five Daggers :Frequented by experienced sailors and cutthroats, The Five Daggers didn't shy away from its shady reputation. The walls were covered in soot, beer and even blood in places. The bar was kept by a half-orc known as "Ears" who was known for sharing his extensive knowledge of local rumors and gossip for a price. Nearby ;Monguldarath :Surrounded by trees, this keep sat about 5 miles (8 kilometers) east of Tulmene. It was bequeathed to Count Tanar Keelson by Queen Zaranda. The keep was home to a number of ghosts but they never bothered Count Tanar. Appendix Notes References Category:Villages Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Fyraven Category:Locations on Cape Velen Category:Locations on the Tethyr Peninsula Category:Locations on the Corsairs' Sea Category:Locations in Tethyr Category:Locations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations